Gremlins
Tactical Analysis *'There's a robot out there': Gremlins are best used as Aggressors in the sky. They swarm the target, usually taking losses that would, for any other faction, be considered catastrophic. But Gremlins are cheap, and you can always make more. You always will, too, if you value your airspace. *'The horror will not end': Like Aggressors, Gremlins are hideously weak, with weapons that could barely be expected to scratch a plane's paint job on their own. However, Gremlins possess adaptability thanks to Protectorate module weaponry, and the sheer volume of firepower can be enough to bring down even a Kirov Airship. *'Nightmare at 20,000 feet': If thrown against an enemy that cannot be downed in a reasonable amount of time by massed weapons fire, Gremlins can hook into a target unit and slow it down with an EMP charge. Enough Gremlins at once will drag the target to the ground. Keep in mind, however, that the EMP is a massive strain on the Gremlin's battery, and it will completely shut`down after a short period, freeing its host aircraft from the EMP's effect. *'Want to see something ''really scary?: Well, too bad! The nature of the Gremlins means they are basically suicide units, and not really worth upgrading in any way. Background Report EP-40811 ''--Note: This is addressed to '''REDACTED from someone named "Head Technician Chankov." From what we can tell, "Chankov" either did not officially exist, or was a pseudonym for another Russian scientist or group of scientists. This manuscript was intercepted and copied by one of our Spies deep undercover in REDACTED--'' We received the drone you sent us yesterday, Comrade REDACTED. It is an... interesting design... How did you come up with it? I admit, the thing had me befuddled until I cracked the inner workings. I have several concerns, REDACTED. The engines will have to be replaced, of course; we don't have the capability to mass produce something like that. They would require some sort of self-rebuilding micro-engine to run, which I suspect even the Japanese would probably have trouble with. The weaponry is also in need of reworking. From what I can tell, unless we can supply this drone with round-the-clock radio authentication, it will shut down its weapons and become useless. While this is a wonderful way to stop our enemies from capturing and reverse-engineering a captured drone, it renders it incredibly vulnerable in terms of required infrastructure. Try to streamline it, if you can. Budem zdorovy, -Chankov Report EP-40812 ''--This is a reply intercepted from REDACTED, two days later. By that time, "Chankov" had gone silent for unknown reasons. His silence coincides with freak explosions and other random accidents at several Soviet Battle Labs across the USSR. REDACTED has also gone silent, also for unknown reasons.--'' Chankov, I pray this letter finds you. I did not design that drone. I found it in Siberia, and sent it to you, hoping you could puzzle out what it was and who made it. I know about the inefficient weapons and engine, though it certainly didn't matter much to it when it and the hundreds like it were strafing our emplacements. The only reason we got our hands on this one was because it seemed to short out when it was attacking one of the MiGs we had on standby. Do not tamper with it further. I will arrive at the lab in a week's time, and we shall consider its applications then. Signed, REDACTED Report EP-40813 ''--We received this transmission yesterday. It is likely related to reports EP-40811 and 40812, as both "Chankov" and REDACTED are mentioned. It was encrypted in hexadecimal like many such transmissions, but was not otherwise disguised.--'' BEGIN TRANSMISSION >Object 73521: Aerial Attack Craft captured by REDACTED, given to codename "CHANKOV" for study >Conditions: Inactive, battery disabled >Proposed Action: Working... >Action Found. >Likely Reaction: Interest, curiosity, assumption of human manufacture, dismissal >Action Recommended: Termination of REDACTED and "CHANKOV" >Reasoning: Probability of continued interference from REDACTED: 90%, citing previous intrusions by same. >Cont.: "CHANKOV" poses serious threat to priority 9: Secrecy. Continued operation will result in discovery. >Calculating... >Approved. >Engaging Search and Destroy mission. >Object 73521 resolved. >Moving to Object 73522. >Object 73522: Continued interception of signals by ALLIED NATIONS >Interception detected. Recommend secure channel. >Secure channel approved. Switching... END TRANSMISSION Behind the Scenes *The Gremlin's name and methods of damage refers to the English folklore creature, known for having an interest in airplanes (usually messing them up), from the 1920s onwards. It is also a nod to a particularly famous Twilight Zone episode. *The Gremlin is an accepted suggestion from Graven Image. Category:Units